In a multicarrier communication system, such as a system that uses orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), orthogonal subcarriers are used to convey data. The orthogonality of these subcarriers is important to maintain a low signal-to-noise and interference ratio (SNIR) and as well as reduce inter-symbol interference (ISI). One difficulty with receiving communications from more than one communication station is that the orthogonality of the subcarriers in the channel and at the receiver is affected by slight differences between each communication station's transmission frequencies. These slight differences may be referred to as a carrier frequency offset. Thus, there are general needs for estimating and compensating for carrier frequency offset when receiving from multiple transmitting stations.